


Art: Great Was The Fall

by sian1359



Category: Leverage, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Book Cover, Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book Cover and Frontispiece for Yanza Dracan's story written for the 2013 Leverage Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Great Was The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Great Was The Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838338) by [YanzaDracan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan). 



> Story summary written by the author. All images gacked from various sites on the internet, or from my personal files. Fonts are Adobe's.
> 
> I was very pleased to be able to chose this story to work with; two great fandoms that were woven together well by an imaginative writer.

The Book Cover:

[](http://s926.photobucket.com/user/sian1359/media/covers%20and%20frontispieces/2013LeverageBBCover_zpsfaad8f90.jpg.html)

  


  


  


The Frontispiece:

[](http://s926.photobucket.com/user/sian1359/media/covers%20and%20frontispieces/2013LeverageBB_zpsb21a3f4e.jpg.html)


End file.
